


FanArt: Inspired by Elisaphoenix

by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo



Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, Stephen is Mom, Supreme Family Chaos, Tony is dad, momma bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo/pseuds/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo
Summary: ElisaPhoenix has multitudes of awesome short stories (some with several chapters, others that are stand-alone stories in a series of works).Here are a few I wanted to draw.She has a series called “Supreme Family Chaos,” which these scenes are featured.🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋FanArt LinksFanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋
Relationships: Diana Stark Strange, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Avengers Team, Stephen Strange & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Stephen Strange & Original Character(s), Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Tony Stark & Stephen Strange & Other(s), Tony Stark & Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Valerie Stark Strange
Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	1. Green Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Cub To Pup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192381) by [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix). 
  * Inspired by [Not Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482542) by [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix). 
  * Inspired by [Valerie and Green Beans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569794) by W. 



> P.S.  
> On Tumblr, my name is the same except, instead of underscores, I use dashes...  
> (And it’s two lowercase letter oo  
> And then the number zero 0, and in reverse at the end)
> 
> oo0-will-of-the-wisp-0oo

[Click Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192381) to read **From Cub To Pup:** Part 30 of Supreme Family Chaos

Summary: The one time Stephen was glad that Peter got pulled into trouble was the one time their AI's went offline and made Tony panic.

Doctor Stephen Strange and Peter Parker were minding their own business when they were attacked by rogue sorcerers at the New York Sanctum. If you think that’s complicated, read the rest, because there’s definitely more to this story! 

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

[Click Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482542) to read **Not Again:** Part 96 of Supreme Family Chaos

Summary: Stephen and Peter get turned into wolves again...and so do the other three kids. In the background is Stephen (black wolf). In front from left to right: Harley (blue eyes), Diana (smaller pup), Valerie (yawning), and Peter (brown eyes).

Doctor Stephen Strange, and Peter were visiting the Sanctum with the other children: Harley, Diana, and baby Valerie, when - OMG! - they were attacked again by rogue sorcerers. This time is going to be more challenging with four children... Er... Pups in tow.   
  


The above scene is at some point where they are waiting (and waiting) for Wong and Tony to appear... Why is it taking so long to find them?   
  


🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

The scene below is shortly after Athena comes through a portal to their home in the Tower. Tony is standing beside/behind Stephen, Stephen is holding Valerie to Tony’s right. In front of the counter is Diana (pink shirt). In front of Diana is Athena (white wolf) sniffing Tibbs (tabby grey cat); behind Athen on the left is Harley, and to his right is Peter.


	2. Comic Strip: Avengers Feeding Valerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ElisaPhoenix mentioned one day that she wished she could draw a comic strip about the Avengers feeding Valerie.
> 
> For sketches you can go to this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364189/chapters/55665463

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going along just great... Until...
> 
> The green beans... 😱
> 
> For sketches go to this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364189/chapters/55665463

In Elisa’s AU, the Avengers all live together peacefully in the Avengers Tower. 

Valerie is one of Tony and Stephen’s children. Nobody minds feeding her, in fact they find it a fun activity since Valerie has such a good disposition.

But...

There’s always an exception... I have two words for you:

Green Beans! 🤢

  



End file.
